Cow Prints and Fedoras
by Kao-tan
Summary: Perhaps that was why whenever the Bovino called him he was more then happy to offer the other a tiny bit of Heaven. It was a bit of Heaven the both could share together. RebornLambo 100 theme prompt. May contain other Lambo pairings upon request.
1. Introduction

**Kao-tan: **Sorry guys. I just HAVE to. I'm starting out a HKR 100 theme challenge and it's all going to revolve around Reborn and Lambo. Not all of the chapters will be intertwined or related to each other and most of them are going to be AU, but I'll write an author's note when I'm linking two of the stories together, kay?

And before we go on I'd like to give a special thanks to loonytwin who's going to beta a lot of this for me. Mainly because I can't help showing her bits and peaces. XD so thanks! Though there might still be some mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing~

**Prompt 1: **Introduction.

* * *

Their first meeting was something that Lambo would never remember. He would never remember seeing those coal black eyes staring down at him with well hidden interest. Never remember the indifferent facial expression that never gave away the curiosity the hitman-in-training felt.

Because who remembers things like that when you're one and staring up at people through a small crib designed to keep you from electrocuting your birthday guests as well as yourself?

Not him, that was for sure.

But Reborn remembered.

He remembered his father giving him two days off from training. He remembered being dressed in a new, crisp suit, finer then the ones he owned. He remembered his father presenting him with his first fedora and the way it felt pressed down on his black spikes as he met the head of the Bovino Famiglia.

Because that was how he was raised. He was raised to remember every little detail of every little action that happened around him. Because it was his destiny to become the worlds greatest hitman. To follow in his father's footsteps. And to do that he had to be the best at ever thing. Had to analyze, understand, _know…_everything_._

So he remembered his first meeting with the supposedly destined heir to the Bovino name. He remembered when it was his turn to approach the awkwardly designed crib. His father had stayed back to talk to the boss of the Bovino, but he remembered feeling their glances on his back despite the fair distance they were. He couldn't hear them talking but he could remember that they were. Remember that they were discussing something important and the interest that seemed to float in the air as he leaned over the large crib.

Reborn remembered having his hands stuck in his pockets. Remembered staring down at the small baby boy who had tossed all his covers off in his restless sleep. Remembered leaning in closer as his hands pulled from their resting place and draped over the thick bars so he could prop himself up.

He remembered leaning down, resting the side of his head against an arm while the other one lowered, thin fingers lightly brushing away thick locks of black hair.

And he could never forget the first time those wide green eyes opened. Filled with sleep and brimming with curiosity for the large world around him. Because he couldn't forget the way those eyes took his breath away.

And he could never when the boy's tiny hand wrapped around his finger in a gentle grip, fingers clothed together by the awkward design of the baby cow clothes he wore.

Because this was the supposedly future 'heir' of the Bovino. This was the baby who was suppose to have hidden potential. To be a boss. A Mafioso.

Reborn remembered hearing his father's voice telling him it was time to go. He remembered nodded slightly against his arm as the baby's grip became a bit firmer as though he didn't want this new person that had come into his world go.

And Reborn remembered smiling as he brushed his thumb along the baby's small hand and felt the grip relax as he stood up.

"You better hurry up and grow if you really want to catch my attention. I have nine years on you…and if you fall too far behind I won't turn around."

It was their first meeting. An introduction that had somehow seen them bound together. The start of a wonderful, twisted, complicated path that would forever see them intertwined.

Lambo couldn't remember, but Reborn could.


	2. Love

**Kao-tan:** Alright…here we go. Fast update! For the RebornLambo Goodness. And the disclaimer is on the first chapter so if you wanna read it go there.

**02. Love**

* * *

Love was something Lambo had yet to understand.

Everything he learned he learned from movies. Mostly those old-time black and white ones that Gokudera seemed to enjoy so much. Why, he didn't know because he had always assumed anything in black and white was boring (expect for himself, of course).

But everything that was showed seemed so…set. Normal. If you admired a person you gave them flowers. Roses. Gave them chocolate in boxes wrapped with pretty paper. You greeted them at the door when they got home and took interest in their day and did what you could to make them feel better if it was bad.

It seemed like a repeated process no matter what happened.

But it all seemed to work.

So it was a logical conclusion in the Bovino's mind that if you loved someone you were tender to them. You treated them with respect and you showed them how much they meant to you.

So he didn't realize that when Reborn put a gun to his head it meant _I want you_.

And every time he threaded a hand into his hair and jerked it meant _I need you_.

And every time he called him a stupid cow it meant _I love you._

But that was okay because even if Lambo didn't realize it yet, even if he didn't understand the cryptic code of the seemingly heartless hitman, he still wanted to stay by Reborn's side.

Because, without realizing it, he'd fallen in love with him.

He just needed to see that there was so much more to love.


	3. Light

**Kao-tan:** Here we go! The next prompt up. I have the fifth one typed up too but I can't post it till the forth one is up. So here we go. I hope it fits?

Disclaimer on the first page.

**03. Light**

* * *

Light was not something that was meant to exist in the Mafia world. Light was something that was constantly drowned out in the darkness around them. Sucked away by the death and despair that often came with the job.

But you couldn't survive in a world of darkness without something to hold onto.

So maybe that was why Lambo always chased after Reborn. Maybe that was why he always promised that one day he would kill the hitman. That he'd be the one to take away the other's life.

Because even as an infant with such big dreams, he knew the difference in their power. He knew that he'd never be able to kill the hitman. It was an impossible goal.

But it was a goal that forever had him moving forward.

Every time he killed another person…every time he was forced to defend himself and strike down an opponent he was able to push away the overwhelming guilt and even though he couldn't fight back his tears he assured himself that it was giving him more experience. That this was just a step toward his goal. Toward eliminating the world of Reborn.

Even if he knew it would never really happen if gave him a reason to stay alive. To keep fighting.

It was sick and it was twisted but…

Reborn was his light. The mere thought of the man kept him going when he felt like he was about to die. When he was the only one alive in a circle of corpses…when he was sure he could do nothing but bleed to death before anyone in is family could arrive…

The thought of Reborn would make him hold on. Would remind him that he couldn't die before the hitman.

So as long as Reborn was alive, Lambo would stay alive.

As long as Reborn still walked on this earth, Lambo still had a reason to live.

He had a light at the end of the tunnel. Something that shone bright in his darkness.

It was a twisted light…

But it was _his_ light nonetheless.


	4. Dark

**Kao-tan: **The hell am I writing…I'm sorry this is so messed up. I wrote it the first time through and it was just fine! Then I made the stupid mistake of accidentally closing out and it just…went to hell in a hand basket after that. -sighs- Sorry…the next chapter is dark but at least it's a bit better written so just wait for that…

**Disclaimer:** On the first page : D

**.04 Dark**

* * *

"Stupid cow…"

The soft sound was nearly drowned out by the steady beat of the heart monitor that let the older male know the boy in the bed was still alive. As though the rise and fall of his chest wasn't enough to prove that.

"It was your own fault, you know…"

Reborn leaned back against his chair, taking off his fedora and letting it rest against the bedside table before he shifted again, brining the ankle of his right leg to rest on the knee of his left.

"You caused this to happen. There's no one to blame but yourself. If you hadn't been so stupid…"

The male shifted again, tilting his body a bit to the left so he could rest his head against his fist. Dark eyes narrowed slightly as the former Arcobaleno gaze fell over Lambo's bandaged chest, a few splotches of red spotting the stark white cloth here and there. A sign that the boy's bandages would need changing soon.

"You know very well how I am…"

Reborn was the kind of person that could stare death in the face and never so much as bat an eyelash. No matter how strong his emotions became he was able to keep his poker face. He was calm in the face of danger and nothing could ruin his composure.

"It's what you get for flirting with Colonnello in front of me…"

Except Lambo. That stupid cow was the exception to that rule. When he was able to maintain himself that little cow would always trounce along in front of him and make him lose his composure. Make him weak. He was a splotch of darkness in Reborn's own twisted light.

"It's because I slept with that woman on my last mission, isn't it?"

A dark chuckle parted Reborn's lips as a click sounded over the beating machine. His free arm had extended, long, slim fingers gripping his favorite gun as he pointed it toward the unconscious male. All he had to do was pull the trigger.

"Just because I had to sleep with her for information you had to get all whiney about it, didn't you? Cry and sob because I was with someone that wasn't you. How much more pathetic can you get?"

Slowly he drew the gun back, sliding the cold metal of the barrel along his nose and past his lips, pausing only when the opening rested under his chin. The perfect pose for a suicide shot.

"How much more pathetic could I get? For liking some sniveling brat like you…"

Reborn hated weakness. He despised those that were weak. So he hated Lambo. He hated himself. He hated this fog of darkness the cow's affection at trapped him in.

Sighing softly he clicked the safety on his gun back on as he pulled the weapon away and stood up, grabbing his hat and fitting it on his head as he walked around the bed.

"Tch. If you'll excuse me…I need to pay attention to an old friend of mine…wait for me?"

Reborn smirked as he let the door close behind him.

Like Lambo could get away from him even if he wanted to.

Because where there was light there was darkness…

And Reborn was going to make damn well sure his darkness never found another light.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Kao-tan: **Not really sure this matches the theme but I tried…-scratches head- It actually made me cry at the bottom. Is that a good thing? Aw well. I hope you enjoy either way.

Disclaimer on first page.

**05. Seeking Solace**

* * *

There was something to say about the Mafia world. Something that couldn't be put into proper words and was left more like a feeling then anything. It was a dark world. Cruel. Sinister. Sometimes even Tsuna's cheerful, carefree ways fell prey to the overwhelming despair that the Mafia word held. It wasn't just him though. Everyone fell into the darkness at some point.

Because that was how the world was.

That was how _their _world was.

That is how _my world is. _

So is it wrong that I seek solace in you? You, who are the epitome of darkness itself. The perfect hitman. The man who had taught himself to throw away his emotions. To become as cold as ice and just as uncaring as the brutal substance.

You're cold, cruel, and uncaring. But you stopped. You stopped slamming your door in front of my face every time I showed up after a mission. Every time I showed up coated in someone else's blood and the sting of tears sharp in my eyes as they washed away red splotches and left two clean streaks of liquid down my cheeks.

You stopped telling me to grow up and stop crying over people whose lives didn't matter to me. Because I think slowly you started to realize that they did matter to me. Because even if they had no connection to me I had killed them and they would never walk this earth again. They would never see their friends and families again.

I think you realized that I was afraid that would happen to us one day. That any one in the family could die the same way our enemies had and we'd never see them again.

It was common knowledge though but you didn't remind me of that. You just started leaving the door open for me. Telling me you were going on a mission and to have the place cleaned by the time you got back.

It was a silent promise that you would be back.

And the threat of you killing me if it wasn't was a sick relief in the back of my mind.

It was strange, the relationship we shared. If that's what it could be called. It was twisted and dark in itself but in an even more twisted way it made me calm. You were my solace.

And as I kneel by your coffin I wonder if it was a mistake that I never told you that. Probably not. You probably knew already. You were always good like that. You could always read another person as though they were an open book.

But if you did you never let it show.

Then again, you were always good at brushing me off.

Silently I stand up from my position on the floor, eyes never leaving your pale face as I slowly crawl in. I pretend that you're still alive. That you're just sleeping. It doesn't matter that your body is cold. I pretend that you're just exhausted from a mission and too tired to wake up and shove me away like you used to when I'd curl up in your bed.

Yet I still miss you yelling at me to get the hell off your clean sheets and back on the couch where I belong.

I can't find solace without you Reborn. So I curl up against your cold form one more time and pretend, just pretend, that I'm with you. With you and not just your body.

I'm seeking solace from an empty shell, Reborn. But you don't mind, right? Because you've already found your solace. So…just let me pretend I have mine right now.

Maybe…just maybe…I won't wake up. And maybe, just maybe, the next time these eyes open they'll be staring at yours. Maybe we'll be together. And maybe my solace will be real.


	6. Break Away

**Kao-tan: **Sorry this update took so long. I had the idea for this one done for quite a bit but I just never got around to typing it up. I do hope you enjoy it though.

**Prompt 6: Break Away**

* * *

"You know, you can't keep him chained to you, kora."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. And even if I did, I doubt that it would be any of your business."

"No wonder the cow stopped stalking you. You become more and more of a bastard every day, kora." Colonello shifted his riffle off his shoulder, setting it down next to him as he took a seat beside his fellow Arcobaleno. He stared out over the roof of the Sawada household, watching the object of Reborn's attention running off with a few of his friends from school. "He's ten years old now, huh? Guess he's smart enough to realize you're not worth it, huh?"

A click of a gun sounded out in the morning air, followed by a hiss from the lizard that was nestled on Reborn's fedora. Falco ruffled his feathers beside his master, clicking his beak at the tiny green thing.

"I believe I said that I didn't know what you were talking about."

"And that it was none of my business if you did, kora." Colonello finished for him. "I'm not here to fuss or fight with you. Even if I could kick your ass." He managed to jump up fast enough for the bullet to embed itself in the roof rather then his leg.

"First of all, we both know you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Second…you're not allowed to call him a cow. You'll be disrespecting the Vongolo's Thunder Guardian."

"Right…because you've cared about that before, kora." Colonello patted Falco on the head, trying to calm the bird's ruffled temper. Slowly he eased himself back into his sitting place, setting his tiny hands against his knees. "We're cursed, Reborn."

The hitman didn't say anything at first. His fedora was tilted low over his eyes, hiding his expression from view. "Brilliant, Colonello. When did you come to this conclusion because I hadn't the faintest clue."

The Rain Arcobaleno snorted slightly, not really appreciating Reborn's sarcasm. "Let me rephrase that. We've been cursed for a long time, Reborn. And we're probably going to be cursed for a lot longer, kora. When he's fifteen you're still going to be a baby. When he's eighteen and legal you're still going to be a baby. When he finds his first love or has his first kiss, first date, first time-" He had to dodge multiple shots this time and he was pretty sure Leon was going to attack him. "You're still going to be a baby, kora!" He finished as Falco lifted him up, grabbing his riffle as he was hauled into the air.

"Think about it Reborn. You can't keep him chained to you. Eventually he's going to break away and there's nothing you can do about it, kora."

Reborn watched as Colonello was lifted higher into the sky. He didn't shoot after him or even bother to fool with him. He just turned his attention back to the street where Lambo had been. He had long vanished with his friends, running around in a game of tag or whatever it was they were playing now.

He's just wait for him to come back. The thing about Lambo was…he always came back.

Even if he strayed away…he would never break away from Reborn.

* * *

**Kao-tan: Bah…I don't like this anymore. **


	7. Heaven

**Kao-tan: **This chapter shall feature a different couple then the regular RL! This shall be a Skull x Lambo one.

**Prompt 7: Heaven**

* * *

A-ah…Skull…"

A voice purred in the darkness, mixed with the sound of rustling clothes and bed covers. Hot breath mingled together and lips connected with skin. A sharp nip and a light suck enticed another purr from between pink lips as Lambo clung to the other boy.

The cow would be lying if he said Skull didn't know what he was doing. It was clear that the ex-Arcobaleno knew exactly where to touch him. Where to bite him. Lips pressed against his ear, soft words whispering against the shell as warm breath sent shivers down Lambo's spine. He arched into Skull's touched one hand sliding into the other's purple locks and gripping them gently as he rode out the small pulse of pleasure he was feeling.

Skull, on the other hand, kept his eyes locked on Lambo's body. His gaze would travel up and down but it always remained on the calf below him. "Lambo…" He whispered softly, lips descending against several bruises that marked the other's pale skin. Lambo let out a small whimper both from the slight pain of the sensitive flesh being touched and the pulse of pleasure that Skill's warm mouth brought to him. Lambo licked his lips lightly as he tried to find his voice, his mind going hazy as it focused on the cold drag of Skull's chain against his side.

"Why do you put up with this?" Skull mumbled softly as his fingers stroked Lambo's hips, lightly tracing bruises that were suspiciously in the shape of a hand.

Lambo swallowed slightly as he shook his head, biting back a gasp as a pierced tongue was dragged along the curve of his hip bone. "Please…" He choked out, trying to catch him breath. Skull continued to lap at Lambo's sensitive skin until the other tugged on his hair, trying to pull the other up. With one last lick the ex-Arcobaleno crawled back up Lambo's body, the Bovino instantly wrapping his arms around Skull's shoulders.

"Lambo-"

He was silenced with a firm kiss to his lips. It wasn't harsh or forced or even needy. It was just a kiss. The warm kind of kiss that was often shared between the two most abused members of the mafia.

"Please…just…" Lambo mumbled against Skull's lips, staring into the other's eyes with half-lidded emeralds.

Lambo didn't even have to say any more as Skull pressed into another kiss. He drew on the warmth the two shared, coaxing the younger until their tongues were clashing and their bodies were pressed together. Gently a hand found it's way to Lambo's hip and down his leg.

* * *

"A-aaah!" Lambo screamed out in ecstasy, his body shuddering under the immense pleasure that was pulsing through his veins. It wasn't rough and it wasn't wild. It started off soft and gentle and by the time he was begging for more it was nothing but pure head and tenderness and…and it honestly was driving him wild.

It was different then when he was with Reborn or Colonello. He knew after this was over he wasn't going to wake up with bruises that shouldn't have been there. Or even wake up alone in bed. Even if it was just for a night that happened once in a blue moon it would be enough to keep him going when he got home. When he felt cold hands wrapped around his neck if he said something wrong, or a bruising grip on his waist from a guy who didn't want to be outdone by his so called 'rival'.

He wasn't just a thing on nights like this. He was a person. He was Lambo. He was appreciated.

* * *

The sun shone dimly through the heavy curtains that framed Skull's room. The ex-Arcobaleno watched as the light slowly slunk along his wall, fingers stroking lightly at ebony locks that belonged to the sleeping figure on his chest.

It hurt Skull to see him constantly abused.

Looked down on despite his strength.

…Treated like him.

Perhaps that was why whenever the Bovino called him he was more then happy to offer the other a tiny bit of Heaven. It was a bit of Heaven the both could share together.

He just hoped one day he could make it a permanent one for Lambo.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxX**

**Kao-tan: That…actually did not go according to plan.**


End file.
